Rosario Vampire: Another Human
by Bennymanz
Summary: What would happen if Tsukune had a younger brother? What would happen if he joined the academy? How would he survive a school of monsters, you'll have to read to find out. OCC characters and a little sloppy, I'll get better :) oh and a AU cause for obvious reason. I know I'm going to regret this a little but I want you guys to be brutally honest and tell me what I did wrong.


Disclaimer- I don't own Rosario Vampire T-T

As the boy walked to youkai academy he had a string of thoughts and nervous banter with himself while trying to figure out what the bus driver had meant before he got off the bus.

XxxxxxxxxxX

(FLASHBACK)

"So what's your name sonny boy".said the eerie Bus Driver that gave the boy chills down his back.

"Ben Aono"said the boy,trying not to sound or look the way he felt."Your brave coming to this school boy,and I'm not surprised for you to have the same last name as the other boy I met last year."YOU KNOW ONII-SAN?!" Ben quieted down as The Bus Driver gave a laugh."Yes I know the boy,he has overcome things that a normal person would quit quite remarkable."Said The Bus driver as he was recovering from his laughter."Well this is is your stop sonny boy,but be careful. This is a terrifying school." He said plainly giving Ben chills.

XxxxxxxxxX

(FLASHBACK END)

Ben was so deep in thought that he was about to be hit by a bicycle without noticing. Ben snapped back to reality and dodged the bike as it fell, soon following was a girl with red hair in the shape of pigtails. "LOOK OUT"she yelled, falling on to Ben making him lose his balance and falling to the and Ben hit the ground hard making Ben to drowsy to stand up,(Like that was the only problem with this situation) After a minute the Red-Haired girl stood up and tryed to help Ben."I'm so sorry I didint mean to are you okay?"the girl said helping Ben to his feet.

"I'm fine"Ben said brushing himself off before saying anything else

"Thats a relief."the girl as her nose started twitching uncontrollably.

"Um...n-nice to meet you my name is Ben Aono"he quickly said waiting for her to stop sniffing the air. Ben immediately thought "I've just met a vampire haven't i. The girl looked at Ben and moved in close, a little too close for comfort which made Ben nervous."I'm sorry".the girl then sunk her fangs into Ben's flesh." Ahhhh" the girl manage to say melting into his a yelp, Ben stood there suppressing the pain that flew through his entire body.

The girl released Ben after 2 minutes of blood sucking which made him drowsy a little bit "That kinda hurt."He said rubbing his neck and trying hard not pass out.

"Sorry about that, I only reacted when I smelled your aroma... Oh I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Kokoa Shuzen, it's nice to meet you and I thank you for letting me suck your blood.

Ben gave her a shy smile" lets remember, that was a one-sided situation, and your welcome Shuzen-San."

"Kokoa's fine."she said getting a better look at the boy. He was of course wearing the school uniform(typically) . Ben was also wearing a black ring w/ a crimson eye on it,the boy was wearing a necklace with black angel wings connected to it with a white rosary, the eye of the rosary was blue.(I have great things planned for Ben)He was somewhere 3 or 4 inches taller than her, he was also sporting a black backpack that had a skull on it. His hair was long enough to go to the back of his neck and was either dirty blond or brown with a hint of white and black at the end, his right eye was blue and his left eye was red w/ a scar on his left eye.

"Well Kokoa I think we should hurry and get to the opening ceremony before they start"Ben said getting a better look at was totally a vampire knowing the situation from a few minutes ago the girl was wearing the same uniform exept her uniform was red, Ben wished they had red uniforms instead, and the girl was quite cute in her school uniform , with tiny little fangs and a bat familiar too.

"Then what are we waiting for, let's run"Kokoa said starting to drag Ben. Ben thought that he found happiness as he ran to the opening ceremony.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Ben was walking to his home room so he woudint be late , he was thinking about Kokoa the girl he met. She was a very stubborn girl but she was nice in some way, Ben knew the secret of this place before his brother ever did think about such a place(your younger dude. "I'm sorry are you the one typing this or am I!?oopsie sorry *runs away*)

When Ben walked into his home room he actually thought that this was just a human school, even though he saw a vampire with his own eyes and also considering his "abilities" he didint react how normal humans would. Everything felt normal until a blue haired girl with wings and tail go flying through the halls talking about her"destined one". Ben remembered the blue haired girl from there visit from when his brother had come home , he remembered how they had acted in which they almost had him laugh out loud.

He quickly returned to normal and heard a bang from the other side of the school

Ben was getting acquainted with his classmates when he heard it and everyone jumped from it"What was that " Ben and the 2 others he was talking too said in unison

"Let's go check it out "Ben said with the two in agreement they ran to the other side of school to see a furious Kokoa had hit his brother in the head with a desk.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY BROTHER KOKOA!" Ben yelled out of angered

Tsukune rubbing his head looked at the boy who had so yelled loud "Ben what are you doing here!?" Tsukune said trying to stand "whoops sorry there I didint mean to hit you , I was trying to hit Onee-san" Kokoa said with caring eyes and turned to The pink haired girl.

"Now where where were we née-san."Kokoa said with a evil look.

"Kokoa there is no need to figh- " She was cut off by Kokoa charging at her with full speed with the desk in hands."I said FIGHT!" Suddenly the blue haired girl swung the desk at Kokoa's face.

"HOW DARE you touch my Tsukune"the blue haired girl roared.

A teacher with cat ears and a tail was walking in and Ben knew that if he didn't do something they were all going to get in trouble.

Ben looked around and the place was a mess there was desks and chairs everywhere, realizing he had to act fast, his eyes started glowing and he started running across the room putting chairs and desks back where they where supposed to be. Without thinking about it he grabbed Kokoa when he was done and started bounding out the room.

As soon as they both where out of the room Tsukune was started to run after them until Nekenome sensei had walked in and told everyone to get seated, Tsukune did as he was told getting a seat next to his friends.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Ben was dragging Kokoa down the hallway with his classmates, you didint need to look at Ben to tell he was in a bad mood, especially since Kokoa had nearly killed his brother and all

As he calmed himself down he let Kokoa go and started walking to his home room in silence until one of his class mates broke the silence. "Hi there I'm Keith Kumiyo" said the boy

"Ben Aono , 1st year how bout you" he said getting a better look at Keith. He had yellow hair, instead of the school uniform he had a yellow hoodie with black cargo jeans, he had a ring on his finger with a glowing yellow eye, his eyes were light blue with a mixed yellow.

"1st year"He quickly said as if it was race"nice to meet you Keith"Ben said politely, but it didint take professionals to hear the irritation in his words

"I didint see everything in there,what exactly happened?" He said sarcastically

"Well this red head here decided to go after her sister but in the process he hit my brother in the face with a desk"Ben steamed,he was so close to yelling that people were looking out of there home rooms

"Was it really that bad" asked the girl next to Keith

"Pretty damn much" he said with a light chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didint catch your name" Ben said looking at her

"An Angel no doubt" he thought to himself

"The names Angela Okama, don't where it out" she quickly bowed and kept walking

Angela was a perfect name for her, she was downright beautiful and he could tell she was smart, she was wearing the school uniform, she had a necklace with white angel wings on it, in the middle of the angel wings there was a glowing blue eye, similar to his necklace except she didint have a rosary welded to it. Her eyes where blue and her hair was ice white

"Nice to meet you"Ben said looking less annoyed

"Hey what about me"said a PO,ed red gave her a death look and introduced her"Keith,Angela this is Kokoa Shuzen

They all bowed to each other and made there way to their home room in silence. When they walked in everyone was seated and there were four seats in the back corner of the room. Perfect Ben thought as he sat in one of the four seats, Keith sat next to him with Kokoa and Angela behind. He gave Keith a quick fist bump and relaxed in his seat knowing he has made some friends

XxxxxxxxxxX

They had survived most of their classes and was on their lunch break

The newly found friends were talking until Keith had brought something up

"So Ben what youkai are you"Keith said in a curious tone

"Were not supposed to tell what are monster forms we are" Kokoa said seeing Ben's worry."oh come on...fine ill share my form." He stuck up his finger and electricity shot from it."as you can see I'm a Raijuu"

"I'm a vampire" Kokoa blurted out suddenly

"I'm an angel" Angela followed" Don't angels and demons hate each other"Kokoa said trying to change the subject"That may be true but I am one of little who want demon/angel coexistence"

Right on cue Ben felt someone grab his shoulder, he looked to see his older brother looking at him with the "We need to talk"face. Ben answered by excusing himself and went to talk. Ben was just glade that didn't have to lie, it was one of the few things that Ben hated in life

"What the hell are you doing here, this is not a normal school"Tsukune asked

"Is this because I came here"Ben said with a lazy smile

"Course not, like I said this isn't a normal school"

"I know that, I figured that out by the Bus Driver and the name of this place"

"Well then mister I know everything, what is this place"

"A place built for monsters to learn how to coexist with humans"

Tsukune was baffled, his brother was more brave or more stupid, either way he wasn't going to leave and that's the thing that scared him he didint want to see his brother get caught.

"Fine but your going to be in the newspaper club so I can keep an eye on you"

"Okay , but only if my friends agree!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So how did it go"Moka asked with a smile on her lips

"Well instead of 1 we have 4 so we will definitely have more help this year"Tsukune said with a returning smile

"That's great, but aren't you worried about him" Kurumu asked

"Of course I am, he acts a lot like me so if I'm right he's going to play hero and get himself killed protecting his friends"

"If he's anything like you he's tough and also smart, he also has friends right so he should be fine right"Yukari said

"Yes but I am going to be worried like crazy and probably pulling my hair out"Tsukune said like he was stating the obvious

"If you want I could watch and tell you if he gets into trouble" Mizore offered under the table

"I'll take that offer, thanks Mizore"Tsukune said surprisingly unstartled

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

"So how do you guy's feel about humans"Ben said with a curious face.

All three stayed silent as they thought about the question they were asked. Keith was the first to answer

"We'll I don't have a real probelm with humans so I think their alright"

"I want humans and monsters to coexist so that way we monsters can stop hiding in plain sight"Angela said with a smile on her face

"I only see humans as servants so I don't see them as a probelm"Kokoa said princessly

Ben, glad there were no intermediate grudges, decided that they should get to class before ms. Ririko decided they all needed special they were to late, as they walked into class the bell had rang and ms. Ririko had already made detention slips for tomorrow. Mortified, the gang all went to discover where there dorm rooms were

XxxxxxxxxxxxX. 30 minutes later

"Yes, it seems you have a dorm room mate, also it seems instead of the dorms you will be living in the other dorms that are made for you to have roommates"the secretary explained

"Do you know who it could be"Ben said trying to make sure his voice wasn't shaken. If it wasn't someone he knew, he would die a horrible death

"Yes...his name is Keith Kumiyo"

"Thank kami"Ben said with his right hand clenched to his heart

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Ben and Keith settled into the room, something was bothering Keith

"Dude you okay"Ben asked nervously

"Yeah but it's just I smell a human literally in the room, it's not like I wanna do harm I actually just want to meet him"

"Yeah actually...um that's me"Ben admitted(just come out and say it, wow author, real original)

Keith was silent for a minute trying to comprehend what he had just heard, then as soon as it hit him, he acted as if he was punched in the phpipijiioooiphead

"COOL DUDE HOW DID YOU EVEN GET IN HERE SINCE YOUR HU- He was cut off when Ben had slapped his hands over his mouth

"I don't want to die dude"Ben said with a death glare

"Sorry, sorry man it's just that I have always wanted to meet a human I just never got the chance too"

"Well it looks like going to be stuck with one for three years so you should enjoy it bud"Ben said sarcastically

"Just wondering, if you know that this school is for monsters then why do you come here and also wouldn't your brother be human"

Ben looked at Keith dead in the eyes, Keith saw his eyes go slit which freaked him out

"Holy shit are you sure your human" Keith sputtered

"If I'm not fully human than I'm part human, we see I was adopted into my brothers family" Ben said as his eyes turned back to normal

"Hey we should probably go to sleep"

"Amen dude" Ben said as he fell on his bed

As they shared a laugh Ben fell quickly into slumber

XxxxxxxxxxxxX. Tomorrow morning

Ben was woken up by the sound of banging on the door, he looked around to see Keith sound asleep on his bed, Ben quickly got up, rolled up a newspaper and smacked him in the face with it

"What do you want dude"Keith asked rubbing his eyes

"Get up man, we got a visitor" Ben said gesturing to the door

"Guys wake up something happened with Kokoa, she's dying or something" a familiar voice said, it was Angela

Ben thought his heart would stop when he heard that but it kept beating. Ben rushed to the too see a very panicked Angela

"Tell me what happened Angela"Ben said as Keith quickly joined

"Well me and Kokoa are roommates on the GRD(Girl Roommates Dorm)so we were walking out of the dorms when she said she wasn't feeling okay and she fell over and started to cough up blood, I didn't know what to do so ran over here to get you guys" she quickly explained

Ben knew what was going on with her and how to stop it, but he needed to get over there first, Ben and Keith's dorm were on the top floor and that was a good thing, Ben caught his friend's off guard when he jumped off the balcony to go meet his hurt friend.

XxxxxxxxxX. 2min earlier

Kurumu and Mizore were walking out of the GRD when they saw the girl that had hurt Tsukune was on the floor outside of the GRD, she was in a great deal of pain and was mumbling something but all Kurumu could make out was blood, the girls quickly ran to her side and turned her around to see she was so pale that the tiles on the ground and herbaceous had the same color, they were going to call for help but were stopped by a familiar face that they saw when they "visited" Tsukune's house.

XxxxxxxxxxxX. Now

As Ben ran to his friend's side he quickly caught a glimpse of the two that snuck into his house last year. Ben had no grudges against them so he didn't want to hurt them, but he had to quickly help his friend before she died or else he wouldn't live with himself afterwards. He quickly put her face to his neck which confused the two girls but remembered that the girl was a vampire. Kokoa eyes shot open, they were blood red as her slit pupils bounced around her eyes. She started to look around in a panic, when she looked down her fangs extended and she bit vishiously in his neck which made Ben yelp in absolute pain and misery. Kokoa's instincts were on alert as she tightened her grip on Ben to make sure he didn't get away or struggle so she could suck him dry. As Kokoa was getting her fill Ben slide his phone to Kurumu and mouthed the words" call Tsukune and Moka"

"Hello who is this" a familiar voice said, it was Tsukune

"Tsukune this is Kurumu, I don't have time to explain but I need you to call Moka and get over to the GRD buliding quickly" said as Tsukune heard the panic in her voice and started to call Moka.

"Hello?" Moka asked

"Moka it's Tsukune, I need you to meet me at the GRD buliding double time, something's happening and we are needed there"

"Okay I'll be there shortly"

XxxxxxxxxX

"What type of idiot would jump off the balcony" Angela complained as she ran at top speed

" Am idiot that wants to help his friends, and it doesn't matter now we already caught up with him" Keith said

But what they saw was a horrifying sight, Kokoa was still having her fill as color had returned to herself but was still hungrily sucking on him as he was clenching where his heart should be, he was getting paler by the second and felt like closing his eyes and calling it quits, but kept fighting it no matter what happened, Ben knew that if he didn't stop then would die from animea but what were friends for

A few short seconds afterwards Moka and Tsukune were their taking in what they saw, as soon as Moka understood what was happening she fell to the ground and bust into tears which caught everyone off guard, Tsukune quickly calmed Moka down, when she was done she explained what was happening to her sister

"It happens before a vampire is a teenager, it's when they wake up one day and have a incredible thrist for blood of any kind, sometimes it happens late in a vampires so they prepare for it. But Kokoa as never told about such a thing, and the worst part is that even if your a youkai you have a small chance of survival" she explained and bursted into tears once more

"It-it's tr-true" said a strained voice

They looked to where the strained voice came to see a Dracula style pale Ben, he was fighting death itself and he still had the strength to sit up, it was a hard thing for Ben to do, but he kept fighting it. He was going to survive the impossible, and nothing was going to stop him.

"Ben you to relax and stand down" Tsukune said trying to hold back the tears of watching his about-to-be-dead brother struggle

"5 words, Have faith and f-f-fu-fu-fu-FUCK NOOOO"Ben screamed as they all started to feel a powerful youki burst to life

"What and where the hell is this youkai coming" Kurumu said covering her eyes

"I don't know about the what but I know where"Keith yelled pointing at Ben

"Ben you need to stop" Kokoa said seemingly done with her feeding

But Ben kept pouring it on, he wasn't going to die, everyone saw the light stop glowing but Ben wasn't done, he was standing right there. Ben's eyes were crimson and slit, his hair was a what looked like the darkest black anyone's ever seen, and Kokoa was sitting there with Ben's ring in her hand. And on the left hand side of him was...Ben!

"What the hell, I have two brothers now"Tsukune yelled

(Vampire Ben-V Ben. Demon Ben-D Ben. There's another character he comes up in a little bit)

D-Ben started to laugh like crazy when he heard that, V-Ben cringed and charge his other self baling his fists,D-Ben threw a right jab at V-Ben which he dodged and uppercut him in the face. The force was so powerful that it sent him a mile in the air as D-Ben sprawled into the sky only for gravity to pull him back down, when he landed he stared directly at Kokoa

"GIVE! ME! THAT! RING!"D-Ben screamed at the top of his lungs

AUTHOR's NOTEs and stuff

Hope you guys liked the first chapter

Always tell me if you catch missspells and tell me if I'm doing something wrong

This took me 2 months, why you ask, because I didn't have the spark to continue with it but I will try

First Fanfic, go easy on me I bruise easily

thank you, I will try to do my best


End file.
